Reached
by liLY light
Summary: He wandered aimlessly in the world he was placed in for a long time, bits and pieces of various moments collecting dust in his mind. But when she came, he found something else in the barren world that he called his life.


Lily: It feels like I've switched POVs on this oneshot.  
Hannah: We probably did. But hopefully the viewers can tell us.  
Lily: Do review us if you find any problems with this (probably a lot).  
Hannah: We don't own Yume Nikki, Masada, or Madotsuki. I guess we only own our speculations?  
Lily: Yup.

Hannah&Lily: REVIEWS PLEASE~  
xxx

A lingering feeling of nostalgia as he stood motionless in the exact same spot he had been standing in for many, many moments that he couldn't remember. The same stars seemed to float by his spaceship as his eyes roamed the massive, black window to the _place he could never go to_.

There seemed to be no time in the place he lived in. _Could he even say he lived?_ The black-bodied, white-faced man just stood, elegant fingers pressed gently against the ivory keys of the piano that stretched grandly from his left to his right. The end keys were too far for his fingers to reach, but he was content with the ones in front of him. But even so...

He wanted to hear what they sounded like. Perhaps a white call of a tinkling, silver bell? Or a deep growl of a husky beast? _Longing. Regret. Hopelessness. Forever swirling in a place he was trapped in. Suffocating._ Masada shook his head, and continued playing the same melancholic melody he had been playing over and over again with no stop. An endless loop of notes and pauses.

Eyes wandering from the innocently white keys his fingers pressed with elegance, Masada stared into the black unknown in front of him. Swirling galaxies he had seen a million times bored into his eyes, but still shining with a luster he craved and envied. Stars glittering a million different colors if he squinted enough to see hues of blue, red, and yellow.

In his mind, Masada could already envision the music those stars would have made if they had an instrument in front of them and fingers that could play those monochromatic white-and-black notes he repeated over and over again. _And he never got tired of hearing the same notes blare out the fantastic, heartwrenching, beautiful, yet almost...nostalgic tune._

His mind barely recognized the feeling hidden deeply, buried six feet under. It was like the memories he could graze with his fingers in his nonexistant mind, very very close but never so close that he could grab and absorb and _remember_. Masada could recognize the most basic of emotions: love, hate, innocence, confusion, happiness, and sadness.

But nostalgia was a new one.

Perhaps he could shine like the stars he never grew tired of. Masada's heart beat faster at the knowledge, an unknown feeling as his own body starts to feel the rhythmic pulsing of the muscle within him.

And it felt like a long time since he had felt little warmth spreading to his feelingless fingers.

It had been a long time since so many feelings had rushed into his lithe body. Something was happening, maybe a lenience of what was keeping him imprisoned in his precious, white spaceship.

_Angst...  
Something precious...  
Warm liquid trickling down his face...  
Desire...  
Nostalgia...  
Hands pressed against a glass longingly...  
A world of bright colors..._

He closed his eyes, as so many different emotions coursed through him. An unknown feeling within, bubbled up like a boiling pot.

Before he had time to recollect his scattered thoughts, a high, piercing, unfamiliar note broke the reverie he had unwittingly slid into. Masada's eyes snapped open, and as he turned his neck, albeit painfully, his eyes saw a creature, something with long brown hair in braids, and brown eyes staring at him in wonder.

A creature of splendid beauty, like the stars, but unlike the stars, this one he could touch. Within an arm's length, he craved to touch the vibrance that for so many seconds he could only look and long for.

"The keyboard's simply too long for you to reach, so I helped you." She smiled, and for a moment, Masada thought his heart had stopped entirely. This had never happened before, and like everything else, it didn't matter to him.

It was foreign, unknown, as if his spaceship had landed and his legs could move and the planet he had crashed onto was completely new.

The female creature had changed it all. She had changed it.

Numbness in his legs subsided, and his leg twitched slightly. Masada could move, and with a thrilling pulse of delight bursting in psychedelic waves, he took a step forward, towards the girl that affected his environment so drastically, yet so beautifully. The star was in front of him, and in a way his body seemed appropriate at the time, he held his arms wide.

An unfamiliar motion, but the girl's eyes seemed to brighten _he loved that twinkle in her vibrantly colored eyes_ and she launched herself towards him, burying warmth into his chest.

_Quite unfamiliar_.

Masada was taken by surprise, because he had never felt this before. Yet, at the same time, it felt as if he knew what it was like, and a word floated to his mind: hug. It was called a hug. Fragments of memories, precious memories, slowly trickled into his mind. Happy ones, sad ones, angry ones, but he couldn't read them all. They were missing a part, a key to unlock a lock to the secrets.

Just this time, he willingly closed his eyes to bask in the warmth of the creature holding him tightly, a grip that he could love. Because he could touch a star, finally.

_Maybe she's the key to all these jumbled thoughts and fragments of memories._


End file.
